Utterly Golden
by Lady.J.Random
Summary: What if James and Lily survived? What if Harry Potter was Violet Potter? How would things have changed? Find out in Utterly Golden...
1. Chapter 1: A Renounce of Blood

Disclaimer: This is for my whole story. I do not and never will own any of J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter books. I am merely playing with them. And if I was why would I be on here anyway?

**Utterly Golden**

_**Chapter One: A Renounce of Blood.**_

_Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow; October 31__st__, 1991, 8:20pm._

The village of Godrics's Hollow was actually rather quiet in comparison to earlier that evening from when children where running and laughing about in their costumes Trick or Treating. The night sky was inky black, blanketed in thick, opaque clouds, not even a star or a sliver of a silvery moon in sight. The nearly barren trees cast looming dark shadows across the drab ground and a light but chillingly icy wind whistled it's way through the quaint little village. On the outskirts of the village was a rather large cottage, invisible to most and seen only by only a select few people. The cottage was simple with white stone walls, thick dark wooden beams, navy blue door and small lattice windows. Only the bottom left hand window however was alight with the warm yellow glow of light.

On the other side of the window was the living room of the cottage, the walls were a soft beige, the carpet a dark red and a fire crackled merrily with hot, welcoming flames. A man, around his early sixties, sat on a large dark couch, his hair was cropped around his ears and was a vivacious scarlet with only the smallest traces of gray and almond shaped eyes coloured a pale, mint green. The lines appearing around his face were mainly around his mouth and eyes, showing that he spent a lot of his life smiling. Sat on his bent knee was a small, young baby. Only around a year old, a messy tuft of silky raven black hair sat on the baby girl's softly rounded head, her eyes the same shape as the man's, that perfect almond, but instead of a the cool mint green they were a vivid, unusually pure green, the same colour as startling emeralds. The baby girl giggled delightfully at something the man did, her small and pudgy hand gripped the man's hair lightly, her own little tuft of raven hair becoming brighter and warmer till her hair a faded into the exact same shade of scarlet as the man's, who looked on with a proud, slightly awe filled fascination.

"That's the third time she's done that." A light, amused voice came from behind the man, who turned around to face the archway that lead to the hallway, where a woman, the same age as the man stood. Her hair was in loose curls to her shoulders and was a pretty pale blonde colour, the eyes were same the colour as the small girl's, that bright emerald green, but they were larger and rounder.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it, Rose?" The man asked his wife in wonderment.

"Sure is, Dan." Rose agreed with a small fond smile. Daniel and Rose Evans had agreed to babysit their granddaughter for their youngest daughter and her husband, since they were going out to a Hallowe'en dinner and getting out of the house after being cooped up for nearly a year. They had been absolutely delighted to care for their granddaughter for the night, who was a large sight nicer than their other grandchild. The man stood up, reaching his full height of 6ft 3", set off with broad and powerful shoulders. Dan lifted the small girl high in the air as he turned around to face his wife of 40 years. Suddenly they heard the front door blow open with a crash, they heard the splinters of wood skidding across the floor and the swish of cloak. Rose looked to Dan with wide fearful eyes and sheen of tears could be seen in the dim light. Dan eyes hardened with determination even though he was to afraid.

"Rose, take Violet and run." Dan ordered his wife. He carefully handed her Violet, who Rose took numbly.

"What about y-you?" Rose's voice trembled with fear.

"I'll stall _him._ But that won't work for long. Go." Dan ordered more urgently than before, hearing the soft, gliding footfalls of the dark wizard coming toward them.

"Love you." Rose repeated the words she uttered every day.

"Love too you, luv." Dan replied, she smiled feebly at the overused endearment.

Rose turned sharply into the hallway and ran up the stairs that were on her immediate left. Daniel stood stiffly at the bottom of the stairs, he knew was going to die to tonight, maybe it was a gut feeling or maybe because the darkest wizard of all time was in the house, but he was glad that he would do it keeping his daughter's child safe. A tall and elegant man strode, well, more like glided into the room. The man was wearing a thin, silk black cloak with matching robes that slithered like crawling shdows along the floor. A hood obscured the top of his face, the only visible part was a shadowed, thin mouth twisted into a sinister, malice filled smirk. The man practically prowled toward him, as gleeful as a hunter that had just caught sight of prey. As the man drew nearer, Dan could feel the powerful aura of pure evil that he seemed the man seemed to radiate unconsciously, the red-haired man also caught a glimmer of glowing red irises alight with anticipation and unhinged glee.

"Well, well, _well_, what do we have here? The grandfather I presume. So _brave_ for you step in my way, or very foolish." The man said softly and his voice a had a strange hiss like quality.

"You will not hurt my granddaughter." Dan said determinedly, he knew he and his wife were going die, as much as his heart broke with the thought of his lovely Rose dead, but he hoped, probably blindly that little, sweet, innocent Violet would come out of this night alive and see the light of day tomorrow.

"And what's a filthy, little Muggle like you going to do that can stop me?" Lord Voldemort said with a mocking tone that grated severely on Daniel's nerves, but he kept calm, no longer afraid of whats to come or this man, no monster, in front of him.

"Nothing." Voldemort hissed gleefully, answering his own question. A bone white wand was lifted by a thin, bone white hand.

"_Avada Kedavra."_ Voldemort whispered forcefully, a sickly green jet of light erupted from the dark wizard's yew wand with a horrible rushing sound. The gruesome curse impacted with Daniel's chest with an unholy precision. Dan's last thought slipped from his mind like water down a sink hole _I'm sorry my Rosemary..._

He fell indelicately onto the steps behind him, his now lifeless body devoid of movement and creating a unkind, dull thud on the carpeted steps. His once warm, mint green eyes were blank and unseeing, never to shine with the proud love and affection they always had. Lord Voldemort paid no mind to the dead Muggle that laid in front of him and he slipped, almost silently, up the stairs. He was intent on completing his mission.

#########

Rosemary had reluctantly left her husband and ran quickly as she could up the stairs and toward the nursery. She clutched her granddaughter to her chest as she entered the room, she shut the door and locked it forcefully, though knowing it was futile. But she still shoved the dresser that was thankfully near the door in front of the wooden panel anyway. She heavily leaned against the dresser, her legs like led bricks. She was panting heartily but she gripped Violet tightly to her body. The baby girl was now whimpering, not liking the sad and heavy atmosphere that had now encompassed the house. Her hair had faded to a dull, limp gray colour, her once vivid eyes darkened to a sorrowful black and her skin a sickly white. Rose heard the tone of the voices down stairs, the high mocking hissing of the dark wizard and the deep, determined of her husband's, but not the words, for that she was relived and afraid. She heard the dull thud of her beloved husband's body, silent tears streaked down her aging face, sobs threatened to consume her throat and heart, but she held strong. She brought Violet higher and tighter as she heard the near silent footfalls on the stairs.

"Violet Lillian Potter. Grandma loves you, Grandpa loves you, you _will_ make this out alive, I know it. We will _always _be watching over you, forever and beyond. We are and will be proud of you and will love you always. And when you grow up and you will because you have a destiny dear heart, you will be _utterly golden._" Her voice didn't tremble this time, she spoke in strong whisper in her grandchild's dainty ear. She stumbled over to the cherry wood crib and placed the small, sad baby girl on top of the soft claret blanket. Rose placed a loving, featherlight kiss her grandchild's forehead.

"Love you, little enchantress." She breathed softly.

Rose turned around her back toward the crib, but kept her left hand inside the crib. She felt a small, soft hand touch her's and she encased it with her older one. She was confident now, just like her strong Daniel, brave in the face of death. Something she doubted the monster on the other side of the door would be. The footfalls had stopped, an eerie silence filled the room.

How can such heavy and suffocating silence feel so deafeningly loud?

She could feel her heart thudding quickly in her chest and her blood pounding rhythmically in her ears.

Splinters of charred wood and burned fabric flew everywhere. The force of the blow shattered the windows, glass breaking and scattering outwards. Rose's head snapped sideways from the force. Her hair whipped at her face, which was set in hard resolve. The most powerful and darkest wizard of all time smoothly stepped into the nursery like it was the most natural thing in the world. Voldemort gracefully strode toward her, his cloak flitted over the broken remnants of the door and dresser. He stopped a meek yard in front of the tense woman, who stared steadily back at him, not cowering at the sight of him.

"I must say I admired your husband's bravery. I'll give you one chance to stand aside and let me at the girl." He hissed with a mixture mocking, sarcasm and demand.

"I will not stand aside and you will not touch her, you bastard." Rose spoke resolutely, her emerald eyes hard like chips of frozen ice. Voldemort's blazing red and snake-like slitted eyes flashed in annoyance and slight anger.

"Feisty." He mocked cruelly.

"Now, stand aside, you infernal Muggle!" Voldemort ordered hotly.

Rose knew the insult was stupid and foolish, but she couldn't help it. She knew what this man could do to her, the pain he could cause for her. But she stood there, resolute. She knew she would die, she could feel it in her very bones, but _he wouldn't touch her granddaughter. She wouldn't let him._

"I won't let you touch her. So. No. I. Will. Not. Stand. Aside." Rose forcefully enunciated the last seven words, showing Lord Voldemort her determination.

"So be it." He said, lifting his wand again, pointing it at her chest.

"_Avada_ Kedavra."He snarled again for the second time that night, and again the sickly green jet of light erupted from his long and pale wand. It hit Rose in the dead centre of her chest.

And she fell, just like her husband. It seemed to take forever for the light of life leave her eyes but they became just as blank and unseeing, the beautiful emerald glazed and lifeless. Her body made a soft, but echoing thud as it hit the nursery floor, her once shining pale blonde hair created a splayed halo of spun gold around her head.

And her hand, the one still held tightly by her granddaughter, became ice cold and limp. Voldemort laughed, high, cold, and cruel. He laughed at the foolishness of the woman with no magical ability trying stop him from touching her granddaughter. _Foolish. _

"Last but not least. The one supposed to stop me." He rasped in amusement, gazing down at the girl. He admitted that the girl's Metamorphmagus ability would have been useful if she joined him in the future. Such a _waste._

For the third time that night, and for the last time in the next decade or so, though he didn't know it. Tom Riddle Jnr. gripped his wand and lifted it, pointing his wand down at the girl, who still had dull grey hair, sorrowful black eyes and sickly white skin.

"_Avada Kedavra." _Voldemort uttered.

The blinding green light flew from his wand, lighting up every corner of the destroyed nursery. It headed straight for Violet with a sinister rushing noise. Then everything went wrong, for Voldemort anyway. The moment the curse touched the small, baby girl it hardly even effected her. In fact it flew right back toward it's caster. The curse, the curse thought to be unblockable_, rebounded_. Voldemort's burning, bright red eyes widened in numbing shock, horrified fascination and pure _fear_. The curse hit him with a horrendous force and a broken scream tore from his throat, feeling the utter _torment_ as his torn and black soul was ripped brutally from his body. His already frail body crumbled to ash and dust, his cloak and robes fluttered down in a heap and his wand fell dismally to the rubble littered floor.

The split and mangled soul of Lord Voldemort quickly fled from the scene, disappearing, unseen, into the chilling night.

Unfortunately, the after effects of the rebound caused a rather large explosion. The whole left side of the house cracked and crumbled, before it almost completely caved in. Scorching fires flared to life and rubble fell in large chucks of hot stone and brittle, sharp wood. Not to mention the large and powerful magical shock wave that tore through the the already crippling wards that were around the house as well as the Fidelius Charm.

A significant framed photograph of four laughing teenage boys fell of the crippled wall with a sharp drop, a crack appeared, splitting up and across. The crack cut off the picture of the mousy and rat-like boy from the rest of the waving and cheerful friends. Such cruel but just irony. And in the midst of the catastrophic chaos and cracking photographs was Rosemary Violet Evans' dead and cold body, and a wailing Violet Lillian Potter left with was, on the exact same spot that her grandmother kissed her forehead, a peculiar, bleeding cut in the shape of a lightning bolt.


	2. Chapter 2: Life and Death, Love and Fear

_**A.N: Second Chapter! Dearly hope you enjoyed the first!**_

**Utterly Golden.**

_**Chapter Two: Life and Death. Love and Fear.**_

_Longbottom Lodge, Kent; October 31__st__, 1991, 8:40pm._

James and Lily Potter had been rather anxious to leave their home, what with the Dark Lord Voldemort after their blood, but with some pressuring from their friends they agreed to attend the Longbottom's annual Halloween dinner they held. It felt good to get out of the rather stifling cottage, the constant enclosure had been driving them stir crazy. Most of what made up the Order of the Phoenix came to the scrumptious dinner, except of course the select Professor's of Hogwarts who had their own feast to attend.

Longbottom Lodge was a comfortable and warm place, with it's warm tones of reds, creams and yellows, as well as it's comfy seats and an always crackling fire. Everyone was chatting and laughing happily, trying to forget the losses that happened in the war and ignoring the heavy and suffocating sad hopelessness that threatened to consume them.

Alastor Moody was having a hushed conversation with Aberforth Dumbledore, their gruff voices in low tones. Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle and Sturgis Podmore were having a jovial and slightly drunken conversation about a story involving a hag, butter, a Cleansweep 2 and a sneakascope, best to stay out of it. Rubeus Hagrid was discussing the best way to grow over-sized pumpkins with Frank Longbottom. James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were all reminiscing about their Hogwarts days, even though it was only a few years ago, yet such a lifetime ago. Those were the times full laughter, love and impossibly dreamlike promises. Not like the bleak future that was now steadily looming on the horizon.

The four had been just laughing too much and too loudly for it to be _real_ laughter, when a small whistling alarm suddenly sounded, such a non-harmful sound yet it caused every occupant to fall deadly silent. Moody and Aberforth already tired and drawn faces had hardened into blank, emotionless stone. Doge, Diggle and Podmore sobered up almost immediately, their slurred voices trailing off distantly. Hagrid and Frank's animated voices caught in their now dry throats. Alice Longbottom froze in the doorway of the dining room, her glass plate that held a delicious looking double, chocolate fudge cake clattered to the ground, cake splattered everywhere.

But it was the laughing four which had the most unusual reaction too the strange sound, their laughter had died, it now echoing hollowly around the room. And they stared, they stared at the simple, platinum band that rested on James' tanned and calloused right hand's index finger. It was glowing with a harsh and bright red light, and also seemed to be emitting the weird and curious alarm. Lily's near whispered and utterly heartbroken voice broke the silence like a shard of Alice's shattered glass cake plate, it didn't matter how quiet her voice was.

"The wards...the _wards..._" That was all it took, those four brokenly whispered words. The three still young Marauders jumped harshly to their feet, their chairs fell clumsily behind them, but no one paid them any mind.

They near sprinted out of the room, Lily following closely behind. The four frantic young people almost flew out of the forcefully opened oak door, running blindly down the narrow gravel path. Sirius reached the gate first, his superior legs helping him run faster. He didn't even bother opening the gate, the dark-haired man just vaulted straight over the 3ft iron gate, the other three following their example. To outsiders they would have looked like they had bounded straight out of thin air, though they really weren't bothered with such trivial things at the moment. They all felt the freedom of their magic and now they were out of the restricting wards, they didn't waste time either.

They were sucked out of Kent with four resounding sharp, whip like cracks.

_Godric's Hollow; 8.50pm._

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus appeared again with the same sound they left with, all four of the young wizard's looked around hastily before obviously figuring something out because they started sprinting towards the South of the town. They didn't stop, they didn't hesitate, they didn't stumble, they just _ran _and _ran _and _ran... _and finally, _finally_, they reached the wrecked cottage. And they stopped, horrified at the sight before them, and it was most horrific indeed.

The top left side of the once lovely home was caved and still crumbling in, the ruined roof was lit with sickly green flames, creating a cursed and hellish glow against the seemingly endless black sky. It made up for the lack of Dark Mark in the sky, which was odd. They were sure they would have seen it up there, mocking and nauseating, sickly green and slithering, taunting them with the death of their loved ones. But no, it wasn't there, only the vile glow of the burning flames, which frankly was just as bad, but still... _odd._ They clutched their wands brutally, their footsteps were now careful and near silent.

"Sirius, send a Patronus to Dumbledore." James murmured as calmly as possible, but his voice was tinged with fear and apprehension.

Sirius just nodded and flicked his wand. A large, brightly illuminated dog, remarkably Grim like, appeared excitedly into the air. It's tail was wagging and it's tongue was hanging expectedly. An incantation was muttered inaudibly before the silvery white dog sprinted into the dark night, leaving a trial of glimmering silver mist behind it, before it to dissipated into nothingness.

"Should we...go in? Or do we wait?" Remus asked to nobody in particular anxiously.

"We...we should...go in. Yeah...go in." James stammered, his normally confident and loud voice now meek and small.

The other three nodded shakily but determinedly. Lily took the first step timidly, the men followed. Then the shock was overcome and they launched themselves hastily towards the house. The made their way past and over the blown open and desolated doorway and stumbled clumsily past the entrance and kitchen.

They haphazardly halted when they came to the stairway. Four pairs of eyes stared, just stared, in dread and terror at the frigid and empty body of Daniel Evans. His eyes were still wide in partial terror, his lips pale blue and frozen, his once lively, scarlet hair now a muted and a muddy red-brown. A half-scream half-sob wrenched itself through Lily's coarse throat, her already weak knees buckled underneath her. Her knees cracked sorely on the wooden unforgiving floor but she didn't care. That pain was nothing compared to utter _devastation and agony _she felt at seeing her father, the man who had raised her from birth, lying on those steps, cold, lifeless, sombre and _dead._

Lily shakily crawled her way over to her dad, her tremulous and pale hands clawed out desperately towards the dead man. Her hands crawled behind his heavy head and wound their way into her father's thick hair, though now it felt oddly thin and stringy. Her other hand rested on his chest, just above his not beating heart. Lily stared at her dad's pallid but somewhat peaceful face, crystalline tears fell down porcelain cheeks. Her violent sobbing had stopped but she was still shaking terribly. She felt James' comforting hand on her shoulder and she relaxed somewhat. She bent her head down, her wave of captivating scarlet hair tumbling over her trembling shoulders and hiding her devastated face from view. Lily pressed a cherishing and tearful kiss to her father's icy and ashen forehead and scatteringly whispered, hardly audible.

"Love.. you...Daddy."

Lily lightly pressed her fingers to her father's eyelids and let them flutter close gently, never to open again. The four friends bowed their heads in respect to a great and brave man, until they heard a distant but definitely there cry, the cry of screaming child. The three gentlemen and one lady looked at each other in numbing disbelief and blind hope. The married couple, the renegade Black heir and the werewolf made hast up the stairway, stumbling and tripping all the while.

"James! Lily!" The resounding voice of Albus Dumbledore travelled up the stairs, his normally calm and serene voice urgent and loud.

"Upstairs!" James shouted back with oh so delicious relief.

They stopped just adjacent to the destroyed doorway, fearful and nauseatingly anxious of what they may find. Albus' pressing and hurried footsteps were heard before he appeared in navy blue robes with obnoxiously orange crescent moons around the hems, looking more haggard and anxious they had ever seen him. Even in battle he was composed, composed but ferocious.

"Are you all right?" Albus asked with great concern, his bright cerulean eyes lacking there usual twinkle.

"As all right as can be expected. We were at Alice and Frank's when when the ward alarm went off." Remus assured the old but powerful man. Said old man sighed as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Lily, I saw...I'm so sorry." Albus offered his condolences to the distraught woman, who just nodded minutely.

"Have you went in?" He asked while nodding towards the nursery.

"Em...not yet no." James stammered, his light russet eyes behind wire rimmed rectangular glasses were downcast and filled with heartbreaking despair.

"Would you like me to...?" Albus asked softly with empathy and understanding in his clear as day eyes.

James just nodded in consent to the request, so Albus came forward with careful but secure steps. The sliver bearded man picked his way carefully through rubble, disappearing into the crippled and broken nursery. Time was of no significance to the four young friends, minutes or months could have passed and they would've not known or _cared_ for that matter. Interesting how when people get pummelled with great emotion, positive or negative, in a short amount of time, time itself seems to become an inconsequential and pointless thing. Something so utterly insignificant that you wonder why anyone really cares to count minutes, or days, or weeks, or months, even years. So it could have been any amount of inconsequential time before Albus' voice, now tinged with a curious fascination and slight relief broke the burdensome silence the friends stood in.

"It's safe to come in."

The four glanced apprehensively at each other before they shuffled urgently into the nursery. What met their eyes was shocking but not unpleasant, well three-quarters of the sight that is. Albus had moved and cleaned away most of the direct rubble and rock to the side of the room or let it fall out the gaping hole in the side of the house. To Lily's and the men's continuing horror, Rosemary still lay dead and silent to the world, her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes closed forever to the world. Burned and torn silk black robes lay in a crumpled heap atop a pile of ashy and sickly pale dust hardly a foot from her resting place. The bone white yew wand however seemed to be missing however, and in their shock they never saw the dirt brown rat scuttling under the cumbersome rubble with the wand between it's equally _dirty_ mouth.

And the best sight, the most wonderful and joyfully exquisite sight, was of the squirming but silent baby girl in the Headmaster's arms.

_She was alive._

Their baby girl was alive with hardly a scratch on her. James and Lily rushed forward in a frenzy to get to their daughter. Albus happily handed over the baby girl to her distraught parents. Lily hugged Violet to her body in a motherly and relief filled hug, she went to kiss her forehead but stopped when she noticed the curious cut on her baby's forehead, she had never seen a cut like that before. Lily's bright eyes glanced questioningly towards Albus' cerulean ones. The esteemed man sighed heavily in mixture of regret, relief, question and defeat.

"It's seems...that little Violet is the child of the Prophecy. I have come to the most logical explanation I can, and with the evidence, the burned cloak that is soaked in Voldemort's magical signature, the lightning bolt cut and the residual magical shock wave energy around Violet. It again seems that Violet is the first ever person to survive the Killing Curse." The old man explained quietly.

Lily clenched her eyes shut as more hot tears stung in her eyes and James gazed down at Violet with a mixture of shock, relief and grief. Sirius and Remus were much the same as the couple.

And the five extraordinary people stood there in a thoughtful silence and they quietly cried for Daniel, a man who faced death for his granddaughter and for Rosemary, a woman who wouldn't step aside. And for Violet, a baby girl just 15 months old, a girl who was so loved and cherished that she just had to survive. For as Rosemary said, she had a destiny and she was going to be _utterly golden_ because of it.


	3. Chapter 3: A Myriad of Goodbyes

**Utterly Golden.**

_**Chapter Three: A Myriad of Goodbyes.**_

_Hogwarts School; November 1__st__, 1991, 8.10am._

The golden sun had just peaked over the of the horizon, it's brilliant light created a beautiful display of wonderful colours across the sky, from dazzlingly blues and enchanting purples to blazing oranges and burning reds. The morning sun's sparkling beams danced across the water of the Black Lake that surrounded a towering and magnificent castle that bespoke of a history of majesty and magic.

In the office of one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the prestigious School, sat a select group of people. Of course, there was the three remaining Marauders as well as Lily with Violet in her lap. Professors Minerva McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick as well as Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, his eye patch now replaced with a disconcerting, large electric blue eye that was the polar opposite of his beady black one. And of course Albus Dumbledore was there as it was his office as well as the current Minister - or is it Madame? - of Magic, Millicent Bagnold.

"So, you're telling me that You-Know-Who is now defeated because of two Muggles and a fifteen month old baby?" Millicent Bagnold was a proud woman who based things on fact and intelligence, something that gained her position as Minister for Magic.

She was a tall woman- some say scarily so - with a square face, a rather set jaw and protruding cheekbones. Narrow and calculating pale cobalt eyes gazed at Albus Dumbledore through round and rather thick framed glasses. Her once coiling curls of rich mahogany hair was now thinning and greying at an alarming rate. She respected and admired Dumbledore like any sane person would, but he was frustrating, mainly because he was frighteningly hard to intimidate and fluster. Most men cowered under her gaze with apprehension and slight fear in their eyes, but not Dumbledore.

"Yes, quite a humiliating defeat on his part I'm sure." Dumbledore smiled genially with tranquillity and amusement in those damn twinkling eyes of his.

Bagnold's already narrow lips thinned and set into a harsh line, doing a rather good impression of Professor McGonagall, who coincidently, sat primly to her left. After minutes of silence Bagnold finally sighed in tiredness and semi-defeat.

"You're sure?" She asked forcefully for what seemed for the millionth time this morning.

Dumbledore sighed as well, _again._ The woman was a brilliant Minister, but he only had so much patience - he had patience in abundance in fact - but he had had long night, had hardly any sleep and missed his morning lemon drop, so forgive him if fuse was shorter than normal.

"Yes, Millicent. Voldemort's (flinch) robes, soaked in his magical signature, were there, we had the ashes examined and they came back positive with Voldemort's DNA, as well as the fact that Violet's scar had residual Dark Magic identified as the Killing Curse, though that has now been professionally cleansed. No to mention that Violet is still _alive _and the fact there was no Dark Mark in the sky." Dumbledore explained as tolerantly as he could.

"What about his wand?" Bagnold persisted. Dumbledore's wrinkled face tightened by the slightest bit, the lines on his aged becoming more pronounced.

"That we are not sure of. It could have been destroyed or somebody may have been there with him and left before James, Lily, Sirius and Remus arrived." Dumbledore explained with slight stiffness to his voice.

"Fine. I'll send the news out. The press will have a field day. Especially that new reporter Rita Skeeter." Bagnold stood up slowly from her seat, Dumbledore followed her example.

"Thank you, Millicent. Try to keep Violet out it as much as you are able." Dumbledore requested.

"Doubtful, but I'll try. Goodbye." The tall lady replied, she then nodded respectfully to Dumbledore and the still silent group of people.

She then turned sharply on her small and pointy heels, her deep burgundy robes swishing behind her dramatically. Bagnold Flooed away with a plume of bright green flames and a shout of,

"Minister of Magic's Office!"

Dumbledore sighed and nearly fell into his seat in relief. Thank Merlin.

Nobody said anything for quite a long while. Dumbledore peered out of his large and arching window over his half-moon glasses, watching as the golden sun rose higher just to be covered by the thin, grey clouds of late Autumn. It was start of a new era, just like the change of seasons, it was now an era of peace and recovery. But he knew, oh he knew, that Tom wasn't really dead. He would be back. And they all better be ready when he does.

#########

_Evening Daily Prophet; November 1__st__, Issue No. 315._

_GOODBYE YOU-KNOW-WHO!_

_On Halloween of 1991 You-Know-Who, after years of causing fear and death, was finally defeated. It wasn't like you would imagine, oh no, it wasn't in some mighty battle. He wasn't even defeated by the esteemed and admired Albus Dumbledore. After the Potter's (who had been hiding for last year) had been betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, the real Secret Keeper of the Potters, not the decoy Sirius Black. You-Know-Who went on his way towards the Potter home where Lily Potter's Muggle parents Daniel and Rosemary Evans were babysitting little Violet Potter. After the tragic death of the two brave grandparents, You-Know-Who turned his wand on the baby girl Potter. But apparently the Killing Curse, the one curse thought to be unblockable rebounded itself back to You-Know-Who and he was killed with his own curse, leaving nothing but ashes and robes from the magical backlash. So after years of death and desolation You-__Know-Who if finally dead and gone! And all because of little Violet Lillian Potter, daughter to James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rosemary Potter nee Evans, Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and now, the Girl-Who-Lived! _

_To the Girl-Who-Lived, the one to bring peace and prosperity to the Wizarding World!_

_Written By: Rita Skeeter _

_Page.3-4: More on the man hunt for Peter Pettigrew._

_Page.5: More on Albus Dumbledore._

_Page.6-7: More on the Height and Defeat of You-Know-Who._

_Page.8: More on the House of Potter._

_#########  
_

_Godric's Hollow Cemetery; November 9__th__1991, 4.30pm._

The day was a sombre one, the sky blanketed by light grey but thick clouds, not letting a ray of shining sun through. A misty and utterly damp rain hung around the air like a suffocating and depressing fog. Godric's Hollow Cemetery was rather large and a completely flat surface, there was a vary of new and old tombstones, some you could see came from middle-class families as there design was simple and nondescript. Others were rather ostentatious and elegant, obviously from rather rich families. It wasn't an overly overgrown graveyard, the grass was nor neat or tidy but not overly long or strangling. Large yew trees were scattered about as well as the occasional holly and there weren't many weeds, though they mainly gathered around the corners of gravestones. All in all it wasn't your overly spooky or horrid cemetery, actually it had an air of tranquillity and serenity to it. Near the back of the graveyard was a small cluster of people surrounding a deep and rectangular whole, inside which rested two closed caskets both done in a beautiful, dark mahogany wood.

"Today... we remember and pay respects to two beloved and cherished people. Daniel Edward Evans, a man brave in the face of death. A beloved father and grandfather, a cherished husband and a wonderful man and friend. Rosemary Violet Evans nee Snow, a woman who did not cower, a woman with no magical ability, who did not cower in front of Lord Voldemort. A treasured mother and grandmother, a darling wife and marvellous woman and friend. When we remember these two brave, brave souls, we remember that no matter how ordinary, everyone has the ability to be extraordinary. We remember that they were defiant in the face of death. And we remember that love, _love_ is the key. That love can overpower hatred in the most magnificent of ways and most of all, we remember that these two people loved so enormously that they lost their lives because of one man who did not understand that. We say farewell today, but we know, we remember, that they will _always_ be in our hearts."

Albus Dumbledore's speech was beautiful and inspiring as always as he spoke of Lily's mother and father. James had an arm around his hunched and crying wife, her simple black dress damp with tears and rain. Sirius held tightly on to Violet, who was silent and finding comfort and solace in the lapels of his robes. Remus was standing between them giving them his full sympathy and support. Alice and Frank Longbottom stood with baby Neville in a sad but strong silence. Minerva McGonagall was discreetly wiping her eyes, as was Pomona Sprout. Nathaniel Snow, Rosemary's older brother and Lily's uncle stood behind James with despairing tears in his chocolate eyes. Other's too had come to pay their respects to the brave people.

Lily stepped shakily forward and dropped a bouquet of beautiful flowers into the grave, they landed and scattered across the two mahogany coffins.

White lilies and black poppies. A contrasting but beautiful mix.

"We say goodbye to two wonderful and loving people."

_Daniel Edward Evans_

_and _

_Rosemary Violet Evans_

_1946 – 1991_

_They will forever be in our hearts and in our souls._

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

_########  
_

_Hogwarts School, Headmaster's Office; November 11__th, __1991, 3.25pm_

"We're leaving."

Albus Dumbledore was tired, very tired and very irritated. The press had not stopped badgering him about Violet and the defeat of Lord Voldemort. His school was in major frenzy because said baby girl was staying in said school. His paperwork, one of the few he detested with a passion, was piling higher and higher by each passing day. He had been having to attend trial after trail of suspected and known Death Eaters. One of which had been for the Lestranges (Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix) and Bartemius Crouch Jnr. for attempted torture and murder of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Not to mention a rather long list of less than savoury _activities _they had done in the past decade. Though luckily the Longbottoms were all right, if a little shaky.

Frank and Alice Longbottom weren't two of the best Aurors the Ministry had ever seen for nothing.

The fact that Barty Crouch Snr. sent his own _son_ to Azkaban had definitely decreased his popularity for next Minister. Frankly, Albus was a little relieved about that. The man was far too harsh, cruel and downright _stubborn_ to be cooperative. He had even heard rumours of a demotion.

And to top it all off, he had run out of those lovely lemon drops.

So, when Lily, Violet and James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had barged in, politely mind you, but barged in none the less and announced they were leaving he was understandably a little confused, not a common occurrence.

"Hogwarts?" He asked with a small frown but felt, to be brutally honest, a little relieved.

The four sat themselves down some chairs that somehow appeared out of nowhere in front of his large, golden claw footed desk. He had certainly not conjured them, at least, he didn't think so.

"No, the country." Lily promptly replied, she was doing much better now, as were the rest of them in fact. Albus was glad, he had been rather worried about their lack of luster.

"The country?" Albus repeated in a sort of half-question.

"Yes, the country. As in Britain." Sirius replied with his signature cheek. Albus either didn't notice or ignored the tone. Most likely the latter, mainly because Albus notices _everything. _

"I see." Albus sighed. Honestly, the old man couldn't blame them. The press were being more vulture like than usual, no to mention the gawking they got from the students. The older students were polite enough not to gawk or whisper, but even they couldn't help but stare a little.

"It's just well, Britain doesn't seem the right place for us now, what with all the hullabaloo about Violet and well, we all decided to travel for bit. I have spoken with the British Unspeakables and they are happy to keep transferring me to what ever country we're in, because of the whole inter-connected system we have. The Aurors are reluctant but willing to transfer James from being an Auror to being an International Hit Wizard, so he can be called upon by any country's Ministry. Sirius is coming because he's always wanted to travel and he can research and keep working as Freelance Curse Breaker quite easily. And Remus is coming because it just really wouldn't be the same without him." Lily explained in vague detail of why they were leaving. Remus blushed rather hotly at the last comment.

Albus smiled in pleasant delight and pride at the four, well four and a half people in front of him.

"That seems like a splendid idea!" Albus said enthusiastically, feeling more awake and happy than he had in the last week.

"We thought so." James stated with a beaming smile.

"And you have got everything planned?" Albus asked.

"Well, between the amount of homes between the Blacks and the Potters have we probably have a houses in every country. Are jobs are already taken care of. And we easily have enough money so yes, were all planned. Were already packed and everything, were going to France first. And of course, Viva seems perfectly excited about the idea. Isn't that right?" Sirius explained and then directed the last question to the little baby in Lily's lap.

"Yes." Violet said that one-syllable word in such an innocently mater-of-fact way that it had everybody smiling and chuckling.

"We'll visit of course, Albus." Lily assured the old man, who just smiled genially at red-headed woman. The four friends plus an extremely lucky baby stood up and walked towards the office door.

"Goodbye, Albus." Lily said simply with a content smile on her face.

"Bye, Albie!" Violet said with much vigour, a lively wave of her small hands and her hair turning sunny yellow. Again, everybody smiled and chuckled at the baby girl's antics.

"Just like her father." James muttered proudly on his way out the door.

It wasn't before the large wooden door shut behind the adults and the baby that Albus whispered calmly.

"Goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. - Dear readers, I do apologise for this but this story is currently at a ****_major _****stand still and just does not want to continue. Again I do apologise for this and to anybody who had favourited, followed etc. I will not be deleting it until July and if this thing has still not moved. So right now I will just put it on semi-permanent Hiatus. I have other stories I will hopefully be uploading, so that might satisfy you. Sorry, sorry, sorry again ... but what can you do? **

**Thanks, **

** Lady Random **


End file.
